Taken
by fabfkg
Summary: Sequel to Missing. It's been a year since Robin and Superboy went missing and were used for experiments. They thought the incident was put behind them but Luthor hasn't finished what he's started. Will either of them or their team survive what he has planned?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Taken  
**Pair**: Aster (Superboy/Robin)  
**Sequel to**: Missing  
**Chapter**: 1/?

_I suggest reading Missing first._

* * *

"You're what!?"

"Dating. "

"You…y-you and Supey are dating?"

Dick rubbed his forehead with a sigh after nodding for what seemed like the fiftieth time since he and Superboy decided to announce to the group that they were indeed dating and had been for almost a year now. They had just kept it quiet, or at least they thought they did.

"Called it."

"What?"

M'gann and Artemis gave the two of them a shared, knowing look. "We sort of guessed a couple months ago that there was something going on."

"How did you—"

"I as well guessed that there was something between the two of you."

"Oh… so the only one that didn't catch on was—"

"Me!" Kid Flash piped up, pouting a little. "When did this happen? _How _did this happen?"

"Well…" Robin scratched his head, looking to Conner for some sort of support. The taller teen merely shrugged. "It was shortly after I got back from being at the watchtower after the incident." He made a face at that. It had been nearly a year since he and Conner were both taken on request by Lex Luthor to undergo experiments. He rubbed his arm, remembering the injections of liquefied kryptonite and how much they hurt. "We sorta just…clicked after that. "

That was a simple way to put it. After the incident with Doctor Stevens, Dick suffered from nightmares. He had visions of being experimented on or dreams of the doctor succeeding and him turning on his friends. Or his personal favorite, dreams of the doctor dying when he shot him and of the blood on his hands.

He avoided sleeping at the manor during that time so Bruce wouldn't catch on but Conner with his super hearing was able to pick up the sounds of distress coming from his room. The super had already been keeping a closer eye on their smallest member since the incident, feeling somewhat afraid of letting him out of his sight. He felt silly at first and strangely over protective. After hearing Dick suffering with nightmares though, he would pad his way tiredly from his room to the bird's room, gently shake him awake every night and reassure him that everything was alright and that he was home.

When reassurances weren't enough however, Conner would scoot into the bed and stay the night, giving Dick some peace of mind. Some nights they had stayed up talking, others they would just lie there until one night they had come to a mutual understanding that they both had started falling for the other in the few short months after they were taken. Things just moved on from there. They slept in each other's rooms, snuck out on dates and attempted to keep it on the down low from their friends and other league members. Something that hadn't gone as smoothly as they thought it did.

"So why did you guys wait so long to tell us? "

"I don't know. We were worried about what you guys would think. What if you thought that it would compromise a mission or something?"

"Obviously not. We've gone on tons of missions this past year and we've pulled it off without a hitch. "

"So…"

"So we're happy for you two man! Loosen up a little will ya?"

"We're glad that you two have gotten together, really." M'gann smiled softly and floated over, wrapping her arms around the smaller teens figure. "I think we should celebrate!"

"I agree!"

The small group crowded around the pair, chatting excitedly about what they should all do to celebrate. During the commotion however, they didn't hear Red Tornado or Batman step into the living room.

"Your celebrations will have to wait. We have a mission for you today."

"We just had a mission last week." Wally complained, letting out a childish whine. He was promptly smacked in the back of the head by Artemis.

Batman didn't look very amused either, just narrowing his eyes a little at the speedster before turning silently and heading over to the computer to brief them on the mission. The screen behind him brought up images of a villain well known to Robin and Batman, The scarecrow.

"Scarecrow has been seen shipping crates of unknown cargo to a warehouse in—"

"Santa Prisca.." Robin cut in, recognizing the map in the corner from their previous missions. "Do you think he's supplying to Bane?"

"No. We still have Bane in Arkham. We don't know who the buyer is. Yet. Which is what you'll be finding out. "

"Recon and report then?"

"Yes. Find out who is buying from Scarecrow and bring back a sample of what it is. Remember, this is covert. Do not let them know you're there"

The team gave each other knowing looks. Since when had that ever worked? Batman seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"And if you are spotted, make sure it's after you find the buyer. Get suited up. You leave in ten minutes."

* * *

Santa Prisca was a pretty place if you didn't know anything about it. Which, unfortunately, Robin did. He knew how the island was big for illegal drug trade so it wasn't surprising that the island was once again on their mission list. What was surprising to him was the fact that Scarecrow had been dealing outside of Gotham. The master of fear usually traded and schemed within the dark city so whoever the buyer was must have been paying a hefty sum of money to get him there.

The bio ship landed on the beach side a good distance away from the mission site and they slipped off silently, grouping together on the sand.

_'Everyone knows what they are doing correct?'_

_'M'gann, Artemis and I will go to the warehouse and get the sample while the rest of you wait for the buyer to arrive.'_ Robin repeated what they decided._ 'We'll meet up with you once we get a sample.'_

_'Do not be seen.'_

_'You guy's either. '_

They nodded to each other, starting to make their way into the tropical setting the island had to offer. Before moving however Conner grabbed onto Robins wrist. The boy wonder frowned and turned, giving him a questioning look.

"Be careful."

"We go over this every mission now." The teen mused. Sometimes Conner was just too worried for his own good. Maybe it was because they were dealing with another warehouse a year after being taken from one. Either way, he felt better knowing that Conner was keeping an eye out for him. Conner however, didn't let go. With a small sigh Robin pulled the taller teen down by the front of his shirt, placing a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away. There was a reassuring smile as he moved to catch up to the girls.

"I'll be fine. "

* * *

_**AN: Alrighty~ Chapter one is up. I honestly didn't know how to get around starting it but now that the starters up, I can move along with the rest of the story smoothly. You know the drill. Reviews are loved. The next chapter will be up probably this weekend since I've already started on it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Taken  
Pair: Aster  
Sequel to: Missing  
Chapter: 2/?

m

* * *

Once outside the warehouse, Robin and Artemis moved towards the back. Located rather high up was a decent sized window.

_'M'gann, can you check to see how many guards are inside?'_ Robin asked, noting the length of time it took for the two guards outside of the building to circle the building. They had plenty of time to get to the window but if they were caught once inside it would blow everything.

Miss Martian nodded and cloaked herself before leaving. Sitting next to Artemis they watched the guards circle around again. _'We'll move once M'gann gives us the okay.'_

_'Sounds good.'_

_'There are guards on the lower floor but none by the window. You have the okay.'_

_'We'll meet you inside.'_

They awaited the guards, watching them pass by the window and turn the corner before running up to the building. Grabbing onto Artemis, he shot a line to the window and they both slipped in quietly. Dropping to the floor he realized that the warehouse was entirely open before them. The second floor they were on was merely a walkway that went around half of the building to a small office and nothing more. They crouched down in the shadows, remaining unseen by the guards below.

The slight shift beside him told the boy wonder that M'gann had joined them.

_'Is that the shipment?_' He asked, looking over the crates housed there.

_'Yes! At least I think so.'_

_'Alright. Let's go get a sample shall we? "_

With a little smile he shifted closer to the railings. He peered over the edge and made sure there were no guards. Not seeing any on this end of the warehouse, he nodded to Artemis and the two of them silently dropped down onto the closest crate and then to the floor. Nearby were several boxes that were already unpacked from the crate, prepared to be taken with whoever the buyer was. Silently Robin made it over to the box and used his small knife to cut the tap keeping the flaps closed.

Inside were smaller boxes stacked neatly on top of each other. Each one had rows and rows of little vials. Whatever the Scarecrow was shipping off, he was shipping off a lot of it. Robin quickly snagged a few vials and slipped them into his belt.

_'I've got the sample. We'll head back out and meet up with you guys.'_

_'I would wait.'_ Kaldur cut in.'

_'The buyer has just arrived. '_

Robin cursed under his breath and returned to the crate he and Artemis were taking cover behind. He gave her a boost up, watching her climb up and disappear over the railing again. He started to climb up when voices caught his attention.

_'Who's the buyer?'_ M'gann asked, frowning when Robin had to duck back down and stay hidden behind the crate, his opportunity to climb up and join Artemis gone. They could hear a mental growl from Conner.

_'Luthor.'_

"Scarecrow. I'm surprised you came out to meet me yourself. " Robin shrunk back behind the crate a little more, peeking out to get a better look. Luthor had been joined by the Gotham terror himself outside and the two had entered the building, no doubt going to go over their deal.

_'What do we do?'_

_'Can you guys get out or do you need help?'_

_'We should wait a minute. This is a good chance to hear what's going on. We might be able to hear what they're planning to do with the drugs. "_

_'But—'_

_'Robin makes a valid point. I agree with his plan. We should use this to our advantage.'_

_'Fine.'_

"— you can see, we have plenty here to supply you with Luthor. As much as you would like. " The Gotham villain seemed to grin behind his mask. "

"Oh I won't be needing a lot of it; just enough to get by and put my plans to good use. "The bald villain looked over the vials in the box, taking a few out to look at them more closely. "And you're sure they work?"

"Yes. Of course~ I tested them out myself~"

Robin shuddered at that. He could only imagine about what the Scarecrow put those poor people through. He made a mental note to bring this up to Batman when they got back. If these people weren't dead, they could be soon.

"Not that I don't believe you scarecrow, but I prefer to make sure things work in person before I buy it."

There was a click next to Robin's ear and he froze. They had been so intent on finding out what was going on that he didn't hear the guard sneak up behind him. He glanced up to the second level to see Artemis with her hands up, stuck in a similar situation. He frowned and rose his hands, getting up from his crouch. With a shove, the guard made him step out from his hiding place.

_'Stay hidden M'gann. We could use some back up in a minute guys._' There was silence on the other end of their link and as Robin and Artemis were both brought before Scarecrow and Luthor, he frowned._ 'Guys?'_

_'Should I—"_

_"Go, we'll be fine but try to be quick okay? '_

_'We'll be fine? Uh hello Robin we—'_

"I figured your little team of spies would be here. " Luthor scoffed at the two teens. "My men should be getting rid of the rest outside. Luckily for you however, you get to test something out for me."

There was a nod and both of the heroes were forced to their knees. Their heads were wrenched back roughly by their hair and the guards forcibly opened their jaws. Despite the situation Robin was prepared to add a snarky comment about child abuse but it was hard to talk with his mouth pried open. Luthor took a few steps forward, to Artemis first, and opened the little vile. Despite her struggling, she was unable to move and half of the substance was poured into her mouth.

Dick let out a strangled growl and struggled more, trying to get to his team mate.

_'Any moment here guys!'_

Luthor turned to him next, grinning. "You know boy wonder, I have big plans for the future. " The teen merely grunted in response, trying to bite at the hands forcing his mouth open. "Hopefully you survive through this little test. You're a big part of those plans."

"You might want to use more than half a dose Luthor." Scarecrow sneered "The bat has antidotes for my toxins. Boy wonder might be more immune to it than the girl."

"Smart thinking. " Luthor pocketed the half empty vile and used a full one. Dumping the contents into the teens mouth. Forced to swallow he was let go and knocked to the floor.

Beside him Artemis was already feeling the effects of the new drug. Her eyes were widened and she let out a terrified sound at the sight of Scarecrow.

"No..Artemis…" Robin got to his knees, crawling over. His head was a little woozy. He could feel a slight buzzing under his skin as his own immunity battled with this new drug. It wouldn't take long for it to take effect on him as well. Artemis curled up, gripping her head. "S'not real. It's okay."

"Well Scarecrow, I do believe you have a sale."

The sound of a window breaking cut off anything else that might have been said and Superboy's enraged cry reached Robin's ears. He looked over his shoulder to see guards firing at the tall clone who was angrily tossing men aside with ease. Kid Flash zipped into the room looking a little worse for wear but still grinning as he snatched up the guns from the guards.

With his teammates there now Robin turned his attention back to Artemis. The older girl was shaking violently, shaking her head back in forth. With his own shaky fingers, he pulled out the antidote to Scarecrows fear toxin that he kept on him. It wouldn't get rid of it entirely but if the scarecrow used his original toxin as a basis for this new formula, it would lessen the blow.

With a grunt he administered the antidote then gave her a sedative so she wouldn't have to fight the inner demons of her mind any longer. He was afraid she would scare herself to death. When her eyes finally closed and she relaxed, Robin curled up. The noises around him weren't helping with his own fight against the toxin.

"Just the drug…deep breaths…"

"Rob!" Kid Flash and M'gann were at his side in second; the Martian using her telepathy to toss any guards nearby into the wall. "Are you okay?"

"Took…you guys…long enough." He chuckled in between breaths. It was getting worse. There were thoughts in his head that he didn't want, images his brain didn't want to see. He looked at KidFlash and saw his best friend lying mangle and broken. He shook his head. "We have t-to get Artemis back to the bioship…"

"You're coming with bro."

Wally hefted him up under the shoulder as M'gann levitated Artemis up. The guards were mostly dealt with and Scarecrow as well as Luthor, were no longer in sight. It seemed as though Superboy and Aqualad were in pursuit.

"Hang on Rob, things are going to get a little fast." Shifting Robin so that he was holding him bridal style, Wally shot forward as M'gann flew off with their unconscious teammate. The youngest member closed his eyes tightly, willing himself not to look at the passing scenery.

_'Luthor is making an escape'_ Aqualads voice entered their minds and Robin let out a startled yelp, not expecting. _'Superboy!'_

Hearing his boyfriends name shouted with such urgency, Robin's eyes shot open. Kid flash slowed to a stop on the beach where Luthors helicopter had lifted off. Superboy had jumped up, pulling himself in. Robin scrambled out of Kid flashes arms in a panic. Where was he going? What was he doing? He could get hurt.

His fears rang true when a moment later Superboy was seen falling out of the side of the helicopter, seemingly unconscious. The boy wonders heart sped up at the sight but it wasn't just Superboy he could see falling. In his mind, with the toxin's playing with his fears, he could see them all. His family. They were all falling.

"Superboy! " It was hard to breath. He couldn't stop panicking and it only got worse when the clone disappeared into the water. His family however were still falling, the scenery changing behind them to resemble a circus. "Catch them! Somebody catch them!"

"Robin you have to calm down!"

"Rob!"

His breath hitched in his throat and the world around him went black just before his family hit the ground.

m

* * *

**AN: okay, that took longer to get up then I expected. But here it is! Chapter two. Ill try to get chapters up a lot faster I promise. I need to stop being so distracted! Especially when I have more fic ideas.**

**Any who, reviews are loved of course~ On ward to chapter three!**

**Also,**

**Those break lines freaking hate me**


End file.
